


All of the Lights

by Femisis



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Get your tissues, Poor Loki, all of the feels, kind of deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femisis/pseuds/Femisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is sentenced to death, he gets to look at things in a whole new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Avengers fic, my first fic on AO3 and my first completed piece in... well, a very long time. Celebrate! xD I'd like to take the time to dedicate this to both Runic and Felifay, because if I hadn't started following them on Tumblr I probably wouldn't have fallen so hard for Avengers. So thank you! <3
> 
> On another note, when writing this, I'm going under the belief that Loki isn't totally batshit, but that the Other influenced his actions by manipulating his feelings after his fall through the void. It'll help with the perspective. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

Turn up the lights in here, baby  
Extra bright, I want y'all to see this  
Turn up the lights in here, baby  
You know what I need, want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights.  
-All of the Lights, Kanye West feat. Rhianna

\-------

 

Execution. It had been decided almost immediately. Despite Frigga’s begging and pleading, Thor’s excuses and promises, it was decided. Loki was too much of a risk to be allowed to live. If he attacked Midgard this time, where would it be next? Would his ambition ever end? No, it was best to nip this in the bud. Loki Laufeyson was to die and the Midgardians would do it.

Blinded, gagged and magic bound, Loki had naught but his hearing left, so when he heard he bars of the cell open he was intrigued. Had they decided his sentence so quickly? Or maybe he was being allowed to speak his piece, not that anyone would believe him. He was long past being believed, except by Thor, perhaps. The oaf would believe anything his ‘little brother’ said, no matter how absurd.

He could do little by way of protesting as he was pulled to his feet by the guards who half carried, half dragged him out of the cell. They walked for many long minutes, then many more, and a knot of worry began to form in his stomach, growing tighter and tighter with each step. If they were heading to the throne room, shouldn’t they have been there by now? Perhaps his sentence HAD been decided already and he was being brought to… well, wherever his sentence would be carried out?

He heard voices after a bit, angry voices, distressed voices, sad voices. At first it was just noise, but as they neared he could hear them: Thor’s loud arguing, Frigga’s desperate cries, Odin’s resigned denials. His family-not-family fighting over him; because of him, voices echoing louder He should have expected this, even if it was foolish. He wasn’t worth fighting over.

When they finally joined the family he was handed to Thor if the grip on his arm told him anything. It was firm, but he supposed it was also comforting in a way despite the resentment that still festered somewhere deep in his belly. Better Thor than those brutish guards.

“I’m sorry, brother.” Thor’s voice in his ear, quiet and full of dread and sorrow. The knot in his belly hurt. “I tried to convince them otherwise…”

What is it, you brute?! He wanted to say, to scream, but the muzzle kept it locked in his throat, in his mind. What was going on?!

Odin’s voice. “Make sure the deed is done.” His voice is solemn, but resigned. Beside him he felt Thor nod, but before Loki can try to extract any more information from the blond they are gone.

 

The next thing he was aware of was wind. A slight breeze tugged at his hair, tinged with the scent of summer and car exhaust. Midgard. Why were they back here? Was he to be handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. to be interrogated? Tortured?

“Took you long enough.” Nick Fury’s rough voice assaulted his ears and he tensed, trying to jerk away, but Thor’s grip was firm, strong. He wasn’t going anywhere in this state.

“I apologize. There were… preparations that had to be made.”

“Whatever, just hurry it up. I have better things to be doing than watching this.”

“Relax, Clint, we won’t be here long, then you can go do… whatever it is you do.” The Hawk and Widow? What…?

“Don’t be so impatient. This is important.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing the video.”

“Rodgers, Banner, be quiet.” Fury sounded aggravated, very aggravated. Would someone tell him what was going ON?! “Thor?” The Director was impatient.

“I’m sorry, brother.”

Loki was shoved to his knees with a grunt and Thor moved away, but not before removing the blindfold. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light, then he lifted his head. Expecting to see the angry Avengers glaring down at him, he was startled when he saw something that made him gasp.

For the first time in his life he beheld New York City at night.

It was glorious.

It was like looking at the night sky, at the stars splashed across an inky black canvas. The colors, the multitude, it was like looking at a galaxy from afar. This was all man-made, mortal-made, a creation of thousands of human minds come together to make THIS, this thing that he’d wanted to destroy.

Why? Why had he wanted to destroy this? It was like gazing into the universe, like looking at creation itself, like coming hom-


	2. Dark

When Fury had called, waking him up at three in the afternoon, Tony had been less than pleased. He’d gone to bed rather late (or early depending on who you were talking to.), so he was tired and hung over. Without thinking, he’d almost bitched Fury out, but the director had gotten the jump on him. Loki was to be executed. That day. On top of Stark Tower.

Only the words ‘Loki’, ‘executed’, and ‘tower’ had registered, but that had him out of bed right away. It had been mere DAYS since the attack, and Asgard had already decided to kill Loki? Wasn’t that a bit… harsh? It wasn’t open for discussion, apparently, as Fury had already disconnected by the time his sleep-addled and hung over brain came up with a decent response. Shit.

 

It was dark by the time the team (sans Thor) and Fury had assembled on top of the still damaged Tower, but it was warm. Tony sipped at his third glass of scotch in order to keep his nerves steady while ignoring Steve’s disapproving look. He didn’t like this one bit. Sure, Loki had been a total twat, but he didn’t condone execution. Lock the guy up, fine, but killing him? That was just as bad as what he’d done to them.

They all jumped slightly when Thor appeared with little fanfare dragging Reindeer Games with him and carrying a nasty looking axe in the other hand. He blanched at the sight of it, being reminded of something out of the French Revolution. They really were serious about this, then. He took another sip of his drink in order to keep from saying something, anything, because all it would do was cause trouble. He didn’t want any trouble, he just wanted this nightmare to be over so he could go back to pretending his life wasn’t one big circus.

Looking at the rest of the team, he found their silence disconcerting. They were the Avengers, sure, but were they really going to condone this? He’d thought that Steve at least would have said something, but… nothing. Nothing at all.

Thor pushed Loki to his knees after Fury got the kids to stop bickering and pulled the blindfold off, but not the muzzle. He expected the god to start swearing and cursing at them, or at least trying to, but what he saw caught him off guard.

Loki’s head came up and those green (Green? Weren’t they blue?) eyes went wide as he looked out at Manhattan. Right, he hadn’t seen the city at night. It was pretty, sure, but he guessed it must have been overwhelming to the god. He didn’t look angry, though. More… awed. Inspired. Not crazy, in any case. He looked like he’d just realized something beautiful, something pure… 

And before Tony could say anything Loki’s head was parted from his shoulders.


End file.
